


Wall

by Redzik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek kills Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of funny (but because of the idea and not the actual killing!)

They were arguing, fighting, bickering, whatever they usually did. And it usually ended with Stiles pinned to the wall and Derek in his personal space looming over him threateningly. This time however Stiles choked a surprised noise, looking at Derek with wide, shocked eyes. Then his whole body went limp and completely still. No breathing, no heartbeat. Nothing.

Derek stared frozen in terror at the lifeless body of the boy impaled on a piece of metal protruding from the wall, which Derek just didn't notice. The drops of blood dripping to the floor the only noise in the sudden silence.


End file.
